Soul
The Soul is the part of any Being that contains The Spark and regulates the Three Core Aspects of Will, Potential, and Life. History Creation Components of A Soul A soul is comprised of two main parts: The Spark and The Vessel. The spark is the part that makes the soul completely unique and can be described as "What makes you, you". The Vessel is the part of the soul around the spark that contains the three core aspects and regulates their connection with the spark. The Three Core Aspects Life Life is the aspect representing the soul's connection to the world. This is also often referred to as the soul's connection to the body, or one's mortality. It can be seen as how one holds onto and manifests themselves. Life also affects how in tune with nature and the world around them one is. This is the aspect that determines how long one lives and how hard one is to defeat or kill. This aspect also deals a lot with instinct and how one interprets the world around them and how one takes in information. Little is known about the true power of Life due to Man having very little of it as part of their nature. However it is expected with enough life one could expand their connection with the world outside themselves, accomplishing such things as becoming invulnerable, connecting yourself to a world multiple times to create copies of yourself, change your shape in the reality you're in, change others perceptions of reality, and increasing your senses and reactivity to the environment. Will Will is the aspect representing the connection of the soul and the spirit of a person. A person's spirit is similar to the concept of character or charisma, it is separate form the mind and body and communicates with both of those though the soul to make a person who they are. It focuses on actions reactions, and influence. The more will a person has the more influence the greater their ability to change themselves, their limits, and the world around them. Will also focuses on the ability to defy, and the ability to command. It's known to greatly scale with the emotions of the user. Will's power seems to manifest as physical and offence based ability, along with simply making things happen, and pushing and surpassing the limits. Potential Potential is the aspect of the mind's connection to the soul. It deals with thoughts and what is possible and options and ideas. It organizes how you process information and is based heavily around knowledge, intelligence, and wisdom. It is the most in tune with the inner self and also deals with the ability to be inspired and create things. Potential's full abilities are best described as creative genius and intuition. It is the ability to create, imagine, and deduce most things and to realize things for what they truly are, making it's full force seen as a state of true enlightenment. The Spark Full article here: The Spark The Spark is the core of each soul. It is what determines everything unique about a person. Little is known about it but some sparks can be seen to be brighter and dimmer than others, and this usually determines the ability to be sentient along with potential and willpower. IT can be described as what makes a person a person and an individual unique, dictating personality, ways of thinking, feeling, reactions, sensitivity, and ability in general. Types of Souls Beast Main Article here: Beasts Beast souls are often seen as the weakest of the souls. They contain the most limited will and potential of all souls meaning they lack sentience. This is the main difference between Beasts and Kin. While they contain limited of each aspect their life is often higher than that of kin or man. Will is usually lower than man or kin but can be matching kin's or man's self limitations. Their large amount of life also means they are much more in tune with the world around them, along with usually being harder to kill. Celestial See full article Celestials Celestial souls are massive and are the only souls capable of containing other souls. They have limited amounts of all the aspects but are vastly endowed with potential and life, containing almost no will except for in special situations or in combination. Man See full article Man The souls of Man are special in that they are the only souls to contain infinite will and potential. However they have very minuscule amounts of the life aspect, meaning they live relatively short lives and can die by many means. Man however has some of the most easily corrupted souls, giving into sin and thus locking away their own potential and will to much lower levels though corruption of their own self image. Kin Main Article here: Kin Kin souls are seen as being between Man and Beast souls. They are similar to the soul of a man in their aspects however, where man limits themselves in their infinite Will and Potential, Kin souls actually have a limited amount. They are commonly known however to have more f the Life aspect than man making them more in tune with the world around them. Though they have limited will and potential, in very odd cases a Kin has been known to go Full-Force. It is unknown how exactly this happens as all of the aspects of a Kin's soul are limited in some way so it shouldn't be possible, but it is believed it is made possible through the will of another being or possibly though a snowballing effect using will or potential to increase ones own will or potential eventually to a near infinite amount. Immortal Also Known as God Souls these souls are those kept by The Shapers, The Keepers, and The Gramani. They are limited in the three aspects to a finite point, but for many of them the finite point may as well be infinite. They are able to shape whole worlds and live for multiple eternities making them almost fully immortal and unkillable. They are wise and feel old the moment they are born, though willpower is usually their lowest of the aspects, life being the highest, and potential being in between. Raith Raith, as seen in The story of the first of man, is a special case. Raith's Will and Potential are both limited to relatively low amount, however her Life is infinite, making her the only being with truly infinite life in all existances. Elemental Elemental souls are much like Kin souls just more powerful, usually in potential and life. They however greatly lack will usually and thus are usually very subservient to those around them. Category:Souls Category:Parts of Beings